1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stick-shaped material propelling container for selectively extending and retracting stick-shaped materials, such as a stick-shaped eraser, lead, crayon stick, pastel stick, eyebrow stick and others, particularly flat stick-shaped materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicant has proposed a stick-shaped material propelling container in Japan applications for utility model registration No. 26097 of 1987 and No. 82841 of 1989.
Stick-shaped material propelling containers disclosed in the Japan applications for utility model registration No. 26097 of 1987 and utility model registration No. 82842 of 1989 comprise an outer sleeve, an inner sleeve slidably inserted into the outer sleeve, a spring mounted between the outer sleeve and the inner sleeve to axially spring-load the outer sleeve and the inner sleeve, and a chuck mounted on the front end portion of the inner sleeve. The above-mentioned containers are costly because of the cost of the inner sleeve, and can not be adapted for flat stick-shaped materials.
Further, in application for utility model registration No. 82841 of 1989, structures for mounting springs in the stick-shaped material propelling container are shown. For example, one structure disclosed has springs that are mounted between steps formed in the rear portion of the inner sleeve and opposed portions of the outer sleeve. Another structure disclosed has springs that are mounted between protruding parts formed in the rear portion of the outer sleeve and rear inner surfaces of cavities formed in the rear portion of the inner sleeve. Still another structure disclosed has springs that are mounted between protruding parts formed in the rear portion of the outer sleeve and a rear inner surface of a long hole bored through a rear portion of the inner sleeve. However, these structures are complicated, and the springs cannot be easily attached to the stick-shaped material propelling container. Further, it is necessary desirable to divide the outer sleeve into two parts.